Talk:Zaishen title track
Oh come on Anet, original naming structure? RandomTime 20:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) stupid This is such a bad idea. People are just going to buy keys and get the title. Its a rank emote for a bought title. It would be a great idea if you got a title for amount of balthazar faction earned instead because thats something that a player actually earned. That shows true devotion to the Zaishen. The best part about a Balthazar faction title is that it would be retroactive because we already keep track of how much faction you earned. Seriously, if I get ranked by this I'm just going to assume its some PvE scrub and laugh at them. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :/agree RandomTime 21:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::One point per 1k balth faction earned is the same as the keys, would be retroactive, and people wouldn't be buying the title. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) wtb 20000 zaishen keys /zrank ~mike. :::And if I get ranked by this, I will respond with a tiger. Whee. Although I'll probably end up getting at least r9 of this eventually... (Talk • ) 22:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Buy this track now for the low, LOW price of only 40,000,000-60,000,000. Want to reek of desperation? Do asian gold farming services know you on a first name basis? Then this my friend is the title track for you! /sarcasm lol. Much much respect for the PvPers who actually have to earn emotes, and I don't even PvP! 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: HOW FUCKING GAY IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? LegendaryWalter 23:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Retroactive? Does this count past chest opens? Juraigamer 21:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't think so RandomTime 21:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::It does not. 21:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Pfff, they should had given the Glad title track (or a balthazar title track) an emote... this one sucks. 21:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed.-- 21:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Or Kurz/Lux gogogo. Can still be HFFed, but doesn't scream "BUY ME!" like this title does. 21:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, if they are going to introduce a new title, for something that has been around for a while, they should give you credit for past chests opened. Just like the Luxon/Kurzick titles, a few friends and i got royally screwed over with the intro of that title, because we used to AB hardcore, and then got tired of it, then it became a title. So i think you should get past credit. but w/e.--Pendulous Assassin 22:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Its impossible to make it retroactive because the game doesn't keep track of how many times you've opened the chest. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Math? Am I doing something wrong? For Rank 12, you'd need to open the chest 20,000 times. One key = 5,000 faction. 20,000 chests x 5,000 faction... do they really expect players to earn a hundred million faction? Vehemoth 21:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing they're assuming people get the keys from not the sole source of balth faction, but from tournament reward points and halls chest as well.-- 21:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 21:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) You forget that they also raised the reward points for GvG/HB tournies, and those reward points can also be used to buy keys. The easiest way to get these keys is to be good at HB and enter lots of tournies, or have a great guild.- 22:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :People aren't good at HB, they are good at copying.-- 22:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Emotes So do we want to throw the pictures of each rank on here or just note that the link has pictures of each emote?-- 23:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Just link to them, imo. --Shadowcrest 00:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Wanna know what really annoys me about this? I know that this is a rank that can easily be bought, and that has been the main complaint so far. However, emotes are meant for PvPers, and people who only PvP (like me) do not really have any cash because they...PvP. This means that all of the PvEers that DO have money can buy the title. IMO, this is an insult to the PvP community. CorrectJeans 23:47, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :And 90% of all nerfs in the history of GW have been a insult to PVE as they are nerfing a problem in PVP and ignoring the PVE problems they cause. Why do you think that only pvpers should be the ones to have title emotes anyways. This is simply another title not to respect, like Commander.-- 23:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have any idea how expensive this title track would be if you purely bought the keys? They are 5k each. That's like a hundred million k or some other really big number to max it out.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:13, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::They're 2.5-3k each, actually. 00:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::They're actually 5k each now. ICY FIFTY FIVE 00:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Join the club OK. Its a little extreme and you can edit the page to tone it down if you want, but here is the club page I made: The no zaishen emote club. I really don't care about the title track, but I don't think that it should have an emote. CorrectJeans 00:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Soo... I used 800k on Zaishen keys and the May 8th update comes along. /looksatalltheQQ /continueslivinglife. BTW, winning the GvG monthly would give you enough Tourney reward points to buy 900 Zkeys which equals 4500 Z-points meaning r5 Zaishen-rank. ♥Misfate♥ 00:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. So if I want this rank easily I need to join You Failed, Rebels Rising or a guild of the sort? CorrectJeans 00:26, 9 May 2008 (UTC)